


Barack and Harry Styles (it's so gooooooooooooodddd)

by halpihavemadeahugemistake



Category: Barack Obama - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Satire, and so does Harry, but serious when i wrote it, i miss barack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halpihavemadeahugemistake/pseuds/halpihavemadeahugemistake
Summary: It's in the title, read 2 find out





	Barack and Harry Styles (it's so gooooooooooooodddd)

The fog grazed over the cemetery, slowly sinking into the ground as the light of day rose up. Harry Styles strutted across the lawn towards the giant white house. His long curly hair was flowing behind him and bounced with every step he took. He had come here for one reason and one reason only. He came for the man who stole his heart, the man who had captivated him from the first moment he saw him on the tele during his state of the union address.

Earlier that day Barack Obama was thinking. He never thought he’d fall in love with a teen dream fighting machine, but ever since they met in the White House he knew that he’d never move on. Maybe he could have just focused on his current relationship with Michelle, but he just couldn’t get his mind off of Harry and his long wavy luxurious hair. Barack dreamed of running his fingers through it as they made out in the oval office. I mean it wouldn’t be the first time that something like that happened in that room. His thoughts were disrupted as his secretary paged him warning him about the incoming diplomats. They had no respect for his privacy, but that was part of the job.  
“Mr. President, Sir!” Said a well dressed man in black.  
“Yes, what is it this time?” Barack was sad to be taken away from his fantasy world, away from his Harry, but now he had to get back to running the country.

The busy day had finally come to an end Barack was dead tired. America had so many problems and of course he had to fix all of them- if he made a mistake the whole country would hate him. Needless to say he had a lot of stress and pressure on his shoulders. Walking through the dark House his thoughts drifted away from him. The many portraits of the previous presidents glared down at him, and were starting to freak him out. He kept his eyes down, trying to avoid the glare of Richard Nixon as his pace quicken. He was getting close to the balcony; the balcony where he first met him. The balcony where he stood and stared into those glorious green eyes. Eyes that anyone could fall into. Barack’s thoughts got deeper and possibly darker than ever before, but out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. His walking came to a halt as he stared out the balcony. He could hear his heart rate start to speed up and he inched closer to the edge to try and see if he was hallucinating or he had in fact saw something outside. The night was silent, dead silent and all he could hear was his accelerating heartbeat. Every second seemed to last for an eternity, but Barack didn’t know what to do. He just stood there straining his eyes; trying to get a glimpse of whatever was out there.  
A light suddenly shone on him, a phone flashlight. There was his love. His hair longer than before, matted to his damp forehead. It made Barack’s heart beat a million times a minute. Harry Styles, damn him, sent him into overdrive. Oh, how he wanted to climb down the lattice, grab Harry’s hand and run away, until they reached oblivion or something pretty damn close.  
Harry saw him, his daddy, the president on the United States of America. He looked so powerful standing up there on the balcony. Barack’s muscles shown through the night and just watching him stand there was alluring to Harry. He wanted more, Harry always did. He wanted to go up there and touch him, feel him, Harry’s skin was just tingling thinking about all the things he wanted to do to that man.  
Barack finally realized that it was Harry standing down there. Oh how innocent he looked in the moonlight. Even from here Barack could notice that Harry was biting his lower lip again. He knew how much that turned Barack on.


End file.
